The Love E-mail
by frithislord
Summary: A little Zootopia Wildehopps one shot.


Hi there, frithislord here. Here's a one shot Zootopia Wildehopps fanfic. Enjoy

000

The Love E-mail

It has been about two years since Nick graduated from the academy and with his partner and best friend Judy. From the time there, he had become a very respected member of not only the ZPD, but all Zootopia itself.

Their friendship got stronger over the years. But a certain sly bunny, felt something more for the dumb fox. Stronger than friendship. Judy wanted to tell him how she truly feels about him. But fears of having her heart broken from rejection. Like 'What if he's not into preys? Or bunny for that matter?' 'Or if he's not an inter?' 'Or if he's gay?' 'Or if he wants to be just friends?'

Each question surrounded her little mind. She didn't want to lose the one TRUE friend she ever had. The one she trusts with her life 100%.

But one day. In her apartment on her and Nick's day off. She started daydreaming about that super handsome fox. She had the most goofy love struck look on her face, while doing so. Wishing there's a way to tell him her true feelings. She had to get it out of her system. But then she remembered as a kid, that her and her sisters used to write letters about mammals that they hate or made them mad. When they got done they would throw them in the trash. And it helped get it out of their system. So she decided to do the same thing too. Only on her phone. And out of love.

"Okay. All I have to do, is go to Nick's e-mail. Write a love letter to him. Confessing my love for him." She said out loud to herself. "And then delete it."

'Nick. You are the most amazing mammal I ever met. Your kind, understanding, trustworthy, forgiving, loyal and VERY handsome. I never met any mammal like you. Even after what I did to you at the press conference. That thoughtless, careless very stupid act of betrayal. To the one mammal I truly care about the most. Not many would ever forgive such a small minded thing. But you never gave up on me. You forgave me and gave me a second chance to make it up to you. I don't I deserve to be forgiven or given a second. But you thank I do deserve trust and forgiveness. And I swear that never take them granted ever again no matter what. Nick. I love you. I'm not as a friend or brother. I'm IN love with you. Moving to Zootopia. Being a cop. But most important of all. Meeting you was the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you, you dumb fox. I love you so much. With all my heart '

Love Judy

Carrots

"Prefect." She said to herself. "Now to delete it."

She was about to press the delete button. RING TONE. Her parents were calling. Making her jump.

She answered the phone. "Hey mom, hey dad."

"Hey there. Jude the dude."

"Hi baby bunny. How are things going?"

"Ah great mom. Just about to check out my e-mails."

"Oh dear. Pop Pop NO!"

"What's going on guys?" Judy asked with concern.

"Oh Pop Pop is chasing Gideon Grey with a rake." Bonnie answered.

"MISTER AND MRS HOPPS! HEEEEELP!!!" Gideon screamed in terror as he was running around in the yard.

"GET OUT HERE YOU PUDGY DEMON!!!" Pop Pop shouted chasing him with a rake.

"Darn it dad. We work with him. Sorry honey. We'll talk latter okay. Love you Jude. Dad STOP!!!" Stu said before he hang up the phone.

Judy rolled her eyes back giggling at the situation. Her phone returned back to the e-mail. It said message sent.

"...MESSAGE SENT!?! MESSAGE SENT!?!" She shouted in terror. She pressed the send button instead of delete button by mistake.

"NOOOOOOOO!!! WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO? IF NICK SEES IT! AHHHHHHH!!!!" She freaked out loud. "But wait. Maybe I can stop him from reading it. It's our day off today. He's probably oversleeping. I can just go to his apartment. Ask him to get me something to drink. When he goes to the other room. I'll take his phone and delete the message, before he has a chance to see it. It has to work. I'm not losing him. Not again. NEVER again."

Judy ran as fast as her strong legs and big feet can go, down the stairs. Out the apartment to Nick's apartment.

000

Judy arrived at Nick's apartment. Got up to his door, was about to knock. But the door was cracked. 'The dumb fox must've forgot to close his door all the way.' The bunny thought to herself.

She looked inside. Nick wasn't home. 'Oh No!' She thought. 'He must have the phone with him.'

Judy felt a panic attack in her chest and belly. But all went away when she saw. What she thought was a miracle. His phone was on his coffee table. He must've left it behind.

The relieved bunny ran over to the table. Took the phone went to his e-mail account. Which read 'One Unread Message'.

She was about to press delete while walking into the hallway. Then she bumped into two familiar and very annoying faces. Her neighbors Bucky and Prong.

"Guys!" Judy responded in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Bunny girl. Me and Prong are here pet sitting for my sister. She's at a two day concert." Bucky answered.

"If your here to see that sexy todd friend of yours. He just left ten minutes ago to see that new Mavel Avengers movie and-" Prong was saying before stopping himself to notice the phone she's holding in her paw was not her's. "Hey what you got there." He said grabbing the phone from Judy's little paw.

"HEY! Give it back!" She said angrily.

Prong held the phone over Judy's head as she tries to jump up grab it. But was to small to reach. Then the two passed it back and fourth. Teasing Judy.

"Oh you almost had it."

"You got to be quicker then that."

"Oh you look so cute."

"DON'T CALL ME CUTE! NOW GIVE IT BACK!"

"You want it?" Bucky asked in a laughing tone.

"YES!!!"

Bucky then threw the phone back in the room and closed the locked door.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" She screamed as she tried to open the door. But was locked.

"YOU!" Judy sounded like a demon. Which wiped the smiles off the two's faces.

"YOU...STUPID...ANNOYING... LOUDMOUTHED...JERKS!!! I wish I had a tazzer with me to shock you two!"

"WHOA WHOA! Bunny girl." Bucky said trying to calm the angry bunny down. "What's the deal?"

"That phone had a message, I sent him. Saying I love him." She answered. "I spilled me heart out. About my true feelings for him. I meant every single word in that letter. It came from my heart." The bunny began to cry. "I don't want to lose him. I don't know if he feels the same way. I'm scared."

Bucky and Prong felt really bad for what they did. "Goodness bunny girl. We're sorry." Bucky said.

"Yeah. We didn't know." Prong said.

"Hey wait a minute. I have an idea to make it up to you." Bucky said with a smile.

"How?" The sad curious bunny asked.

"You can use my sisters fire escape. Maybe the todd left his window opened." Bucky said pointing to his sisters window. "And most likely the fox will realise his phone is missing and might come back to get it."

"Oh thank you guys so much." The grateful bunny said.

"Don't thank us yet. Until you delete that message. And if we see him, we'll shout CODE RED. Okay?"

"Okay."

Judy ran in the room. To the window. Then climbed into the fire escape hoping his window was opened. 'Please be open. Please be opened'. The window was open. Thank goodness.

She climbed though the window. Ran towards the phone on the floor.

"CODE RED!"

"SWEET CHEESE AND CRACKERS!!!" Judy reacted as she jumped behind the couch.

She heard the sound of keys unlocking the door. And seeing the mammal of her dreams walking in. He pick up the phone and put it in his pocket.

"Must've dropped it on the way out." He said out loud to himself. "Aw the hell the with it. I'll see the movie tomorrow."

Nick walked over to put on his sleeping clothes on. He took off his Hawaiian shirt. Showing his slim figure and broad chest that would drive every girl in Zootopia crazy. Judy's foot started to thump on the hard wood floor at the gorgeous sight. She tired to hold her foot still. And control her heart beat and heavy breathing. Nick then put a black t-shirt on that he sleeps in.

Nick pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at it. Judy was too busy controlling her body to notice. Until she looked up.

And without thinking she shouted. "NO DON'T!" Then covers her mouth.

"Carrots!?!" Nick said as he turn to the sound she made.

Judy walked out from behind the couch. Knowing there was no point on hiding anymore.

"What's going on here? Why are you hiding?" The fox asked in shocked but amused tone.

"Nick did you read the message I sent you?" Judy asked cutting to the chase and not answering Nick's question.

"No I haven't yet. Why what's wrong?" A concerned todd asked.

Judy didn't know what to say. She thought of a little white lie. "It was a message for Clawhauser. For a brownie recipe he wanted me to look up. He wanted to bake a whole bunch of brownies for the whole department as a big surpise. And I accidentally sent it to you. Sorry but I have to delete it. It's for Clawhauser's eyes only."

"Well I guess I'll pretend to act surprised when he brings the brownies." Nick said as he hands her the phone. "Kinda weird that you go such great links to delete a brownie recipe."

"Well I promised Clawhauser I wouldn't let no one see it." She said as she deleted the message.

Judy let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Carrots. If your not doing anything tomorrow. Would you like to watch the new Avengers movie?"

"YES!!! I mean. Sure." She answered with a blush.

"Awesome. I'll pick you up at 7:00 p.m."

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow. Sly fox." Judy said walking as Nick closed the door behind her.

Judy gave a thumbs up and mouthed thank you to Bucky and Prong. She walk down the stairs. Pulled out her phone and called Clawhauser. To ask him to bake a whole bunch of brownies for the ZPD Monday.

Nick laid his back on the door. With a sly smile on his face. Thinking about the message.

"I love you too Judy. I love you too."

THE END

000

Hope you guys enjoyed this one shot. PLEASE let me know what you guys think and leave a comment. You guys are all awesome.


End file.
